The Adventures of Girl Sonic!
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Who knew that being a woman could be so hot!
1. The Everyday Life of a Girly Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog, such a fast and speedy young character, so fun and memorable. But I'm sure some of you are wondering what it would be like if Sonic was a girl. To that I would say that you are somewhat sick in the head, but so am I so I'll make the deal even sweeter and make every Sonic character gender swapped. But what adventures will these boys and girls get into...?

Sonic was making her way down the street, as she often did living in a city as big as this one. Sonic would've run, being the fastest thing alive and all, but since she was wearing high-heels today she couldn't exactly make that work. It was in her slower state that she was more vulnerable than usual, and she was being preyed on. Sonic heard a voice coming from behind her out of the alley.

"Hey Sonic, I couldn't help but notice you're looking fine today, for a faker at least. But I guess you no longer go by Sonic... perhaps Shauna is a more fitting name?" said a dark and growly voice from out of the Shadow... it was Shadow!

"Hey, that's an excellent name, Shadia! I was looking for a cool new name!" said Sonic with a smile (By the way, Shadow's female name is Shadia now). But Shauna noticed a look on Shadia's face, one of rage and jealousy.

"Shadia, don't tell me you're still jealous of me, are you?" said Shauna, in a tone that suggested this discussion had been had before.

"Of course I'm still jealous! You and me both know that I decided to become a woman before you, but you still take the fame for convincing everyone get a gender change! It's unfair!" said Shadia, whining like a little baby.

"Shadia, I don't want to have this conversation again. I have to mail my bills before noon like the good citizen I am." said Shauna, walking away with no resistance from Shadia. Shadia knew the value of paying bills on time. In fact, she would have herself if she hadn't gone bankrupt after paying for the gender change. Now she only wanders the streets in hopes of getting revenge on Shauna through her petulant whining.

With that roadblock out of the way, Shauna made her way to the nearest mailbox to dump off her exorbitant amount of money. Like always at this time of month, people had gathered around the mail box to do the same. Among the crowd, Shauna noticed a certain pink furred character, and decided to say hello.

"How's it going, knucklehead!" said Shauna.

"Darn it Sonic, my name is Knicole (with a K)! You aren't allowed to call me knucklehead anymore, that's not who I am." said Knicole, flustered. But Shauna didn't care.

"Yeah right, knucklehead! By the way, it's Shauna now, so you shouldn't call me Sonic anymore, that's not who I am." said Shauna.

Just as the conversation was starting to heat up, there had been an interruption. They heard an evil laugh that could only belong to Eggman... or shoudl I say, Eggwoman!

"Muahahaha! I've finally done it, and there's nothing you can do about it!" cackled the evil Eggwoman.

"Eggwoman! What have you done this time? Don't tell me you've taken over the world!" said Shauna, filed with rage.

"Even worse! I've cheated on my taxes! And there is nothing you fools can do about it!" said Eggwoman. It is a little known fact that Eggwoman is a Libertarian.

"You monster! Cheating on your taxes is one of the top ten worst things you can do of all time (as determined by )!" said Knicole, losing her temper.

Eggwoman couldn't help but laugh at the devilish actions she had accomplished. Her painfully loud and menacing shriek of laughter echoed throughout station square. Windows shattered from miles around, and our heroines plugged their ears from the loud noise.

This damage had not gone unnoticed by the cops, who swiftly came onto the scene to arrest Eggwoman.

"Heh, I guess crime doesn't pay, egghead!" said Shauna

One of the cops approached Shauna. "Hey Shauna, you don't have to worry about this creep anymore. By the way, I dig the new name!" flirted the cop.

"No problem sir, it's folks like you that keep the city safe!" saluted Shauna

"Sir~?" said the cop and upon closer inspection Shauna had noticed by the cop's shapely body and well-defined features that the cop was in fact a woman! It was easy to be fooled by her bushy moustache that she kept from when she was a man.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry miss." Shauna said, blushing with embarrassment.

Shauna exited the scene after that because she still had a few things to do before she went home. The first thing she had to do was buy some groceries, as she was running low on food back at her apartment.

She walked into the grocery store with a basket in hand. She headed to the pasta isle to look for some dinner to cook tonight. She carefully looked through the different kinds of pasta, as a wrong decision could mean a spoiled night for the hedgehog.

"Hmm... Tortellini... or Ravioli...? Geez, I never knew pasta shopping would be this hard now that I'm a woman!" said Shauna.

She eventually picked a hardy can of Chef Boyardee® ravioli. However, as she pulled out the can, Shauna was met with an unpleasant face at the other side.

"Eamon, is that you?" said Shauna, and soon she was pulled through the shelf by a pair of big muscly arms.

Ever since Amy had become a man, now called Eamon, he had begun to work out and now he was super buff. His super buff arms held Shauna close. In fact, it was far too close for Shauna's comfort. She tried to push away, but her arms were of an inferior strength and couldn't escape his grasp.

"Oh, Sonniku, now we can be together forever!" said Eamon, despite being a tough man now he still talked like a teenage girl. Shauna couldn't even breath, let alone speak.

"You let her go, can't you see she doesn't like that?" said another manly voice, coming to protect Shauna. It was Blaze, now called Blaine.

Eamon let go of Shauna and began to get confrontational with Blaine. Shauna tried to run away, but crashed into Blaine without looking.

"Don't worry babe, you're OK now that you're free from that creep's grip." said Blaine in a seductive tone, leering at the poor, nervous hedgehog.

But Eamon wasn't going to give up easily. He approached Blaine with a frown.

"You let her go! Me and my wonderful Sonikku are in love and we're going to get married!" said Eamon, but truthfully Shauna had no interest in either of the buff ans masculine man. She was independent and didn't need a man in her life.

Fortunately, Shauna had a chance to escape. She sped out of the store as fast as her heels allowed her, with the ravioli of course. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Shauna couldn't chance it out in public, lest she encounter another man like Eamon or Blaine.

"I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to do my errands." said Shauna, arriving back in her apartment. She opened up the door and went inside.

"Shauna?" said Tails, sitting alone on the couch.

Tails had been living with Shauna for some time now. Tails was a poor orphan, and Shauna decided to adopt Tails out of pity. Not because she liked Tails or anything, but because she knew that a poor and stupid orphan like Tails wouldn't have lasted a week, and Shauna didn't want to be responsible for a death (even if it was indirect). But more interesting to Shauna was how Tails knew about her new name.

"Tails, how do you know my name is Shauna? I just decided that today." said Shauna

"Because you just went to the bathroom a minute ago." said Tails.

Just as Tails said that, another blue female hedgehog entered the scene.

"Shadia?!" said Shauna.

"Darn it! How could you see through my disguise so easily?" said Shadia, who had dyed her fur blue.

"What do you want?" demanded Shauna.

"Since you took my chance at fame and ran me out of house and home as a result, I'll take the only thing you've ever loved... Tails!" said Shadia, picking up the fox boy in her arms.

'WHAT?! But I don't even love Tails." said Shauna.

"What?!" whimpered Tails with tears in his eyes.

"Well, that doesn't matter, I'm far too deep into this plan to change it." said Shadia, jumping out the window of the apartment onto a rope dangling just out side. Shauna ran to the window to see what was going on. She saw Shadia hanging on a rope leading to a helicopter.

"Let's get out of here Mario!" called out Shadia to his close childhood friend (not to be mistaken with Nintendo's Mario).

Shauna didn't give chase, as she had had on hell of a day. She sat down exhausted on the on the couch. She did feel a little bad for Tails, having to live with that maniac Shadia.

Shauna sighed "I guess I should rescue Tails... Meh, maybe tomorrow."

THE END


	2. Shauna goes to Prison

Shauna was sitting on the couch in her apartment, just watching some TV. It was a fine summers day and Shauna couldn't imagine a better day to be lazy in, as her job had been working her to the bone lately. However, Shauna couldn't help but feeling that something was missing.

Perhaps she was out of milk? Shauna walked over to the fridge to check, but alas the milk was there and with 3 weeks until the expiration date. Shauna couldn't feel happy with this nagging feeling in her gut.

It was just at that point that Shauna heard a knocking at the door. Shauna couldn't help but wonder who it could be. She wasn't expecting anybody at this time... perhaps this is what she was forgetting? She opened the door with a sense of mystery, wondering just who could be there.

When she opened the door she was greeted by 3 incredibly sexy women. Of course, being a pansexual, trangendered, anthropomorphic hedgehog made this quite the pleasant surprise for Shauna. It would be quite the red letter day if Shauna could somehow convince this trio to participate in a foursome. Nevertheless, she decided to talk to the people instead of just staring at them.

"Hello ladies, what can I do for you this afternoon?" said Shauna, with a wink.

"Are you the one they call 'Shauna'?" asked the big and green lady in a shrill sort of voice.

"Uh, yeah, of course I am hero and famous icon Shauna the Hedgehog!" said Shauna, trying to show off. However, admittedly, the shrill voice of the green one was definitely a big turn off.

"Great, we understand that you are the current legal guardian of a certain Miles Prower." said the smaller and purple one.

Suddenly Shauna remembered what had been nagging her brain for the day. It seemed all too obvious to her that she couldn't help but slap her forehead. Her drivers license was about to expire in a week. How could she get to work without a car? She immediately made an effort to leave.

"Hey, all this stuff is interesting and all, but I really need to jet!" said Shauna, trying to push her way past the ladies.

"Miss, this kid of yours went missing 3 months ago. Our detective agency, the Chaotix, has been hired to investigate the missing child. Are you sure you can't spare some time? After all, the police put you as their biggest suspect." said the big green one, whose name was Victoria, by the way (not like you asked)

"What do you mean Tails is missing? I thought he went to college?" said Shauna, still trying to move out of the doorway.

"Um, Miss, the child was 8 years old. How could he have possible gone to college." said Victoria.

"Look, I have no time for semantics. Can I just go?" said Shauna, who had finally managed to pry her way out of the crowd of women.

"Quick, she's making a break for it!" said Ester, the purple one.

They tried to give chase, but thankfully Shauna was still the fastest thing alive, so long as she had decided to wear her running shoes and not the high-heels. Unfortunately, she had not planned that one of them was a ninja and was jumped unexpectedly.

"Yeah, and don't even try to resist, unless you liked being stung!" said the small bee.

Now that Shauna had been captured, she was taken to the police station to be interrogated.

"Shauna the Hedgehog, huh? I never would've thought a person of such acclaim would be criminal scum... you make me sick." said the police officer.

"What are you talking about? I had nothing to do with the disappearance of whats his name." said Shauna.

"Well, you were the one responsible for his well being and now he's gone! Plus, we have no other suspects." said the police officer.

Shauna knew she wasn't responsible for Tails' disappearance, for she would've remembered something as big as that. However, she hadn't cared enough to remember what actually did happen to him.

"I don't know what to say officer. All I know is that you can't prove I had any involvement in Tails' disappearance, so I'm as good as free!" said Shauna with an arrogant swagger.

How wrong Shauna was. She was pinned in court later that day for extreme child negligence and sentenced to 3 years in prison.

Later that day, now in prison, Shauna was filed into her cell like an animal. She feared for the worst. Shaking and cold, she entered the cell. Now, sitting on the floor she began to cry. But this sad session soon ended as a cruel and dark voice rang out from the corner.

"So, I see the greatest rivalry in the world has come to this..." said the voice.

"E-eggwoman?" Shauna whimpered in a weak and trembling voice.

"What? Are you serious? You really think that you and her are greater rivals than us?" said the voice, getting angrier.

"Uhhhhh." Shauna stalled, trying desperately to think of something to say.

"No? Nothing?" said the voice.

"Nope, sorry." said Shauna

"Dammit, its me, Shadia!" said Shadia, stepping out of the shadows (pun intended).

"Oh yeah, how have you been?" said Shauna.

"Obviously pretty terrible since I'm in prison." said Shadia

"Oh yeah, what for?" asked Shauna

"Drunk driving, and you?" said Shadia

"Child negligence, all just because that stupid fox child i was supposed to take care of." said Shauna

"Haha! That is too rich. So that kidnapping I did really paid off didn't it?" said Shadia

"What? You were the one who kidnapped Tails?" said Shauna

"Are you serious? You didn't even remember that I kidnapped him?" said Shadia

"Sorry, I only remember things I care about really." said Shauna

Just as they were talking, footsteps could be heard from down the hallway.

"Hey you two, keep it down! Its after hours and you should be in bed ladies!" said an incredibly buff man. Shauna instantly recognized the man before him.

"Eamon, is that you? What are you doing here?" said Shauna

"I became a prison guard because it pays well and puts my incredibly muscular body to good use. After all, I have a family to feed." said Eamon.

"Look, can you help me out? I know how crazy you are for me so I'll give you a smooch if you just give me a mulligan on this one, please?" said Shauna, on her knees.

"Tough luck, wimp! After all the years of being brushed off by you, I finally decided to live my own life. Now I've settled down with a wife and our son!" said Eamon

"Are you sure you still won't let me out, just as friends?" pleaded Shauna

"No way madam, now go to bed." said Eamon

With Shauna's plan thwarted, she crawled into her uncomfortable bed. Looking for comfort, she turned to Shadia.

"Hey Shadia, is prison really as bad as they say?" said Shauna's

"No, not at all" said Shadia, and Shauna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Its actually way worse. In fact, I'd even prefer hell to this." concluded Shadia

"Darn it. I can't spend 3 years here, I need to be free! I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need to work together to escape!" said Shauna.

Shadia had to weigh the odds. Shadia only had one more week left on her sentence before she was free, but on the other hand she didn't know if she could handle one more week of the awful glop they called food in this prison. After a lot of deliberation, she had made a decision.

"OK Shauna, I'll do it. But its not because I like you or anything, lets not get mistaken here, faker!" said Shadia while blushing.

So they decided to begin their escape plans in the morning, although they may find a lot more than just freedom in the process...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
